Heaven is Lost
by Kiyo Crazy
Summary: Ed becomes infected with a sickness that no one has ever heard of. Roy blames himself, Havoc blames himself, and with no cure in sight what will be the outcome. The worse possibility. becomes the only solution. [ On Hold ]
1. Chapter 1: The Illness

Ed flushed the toilet, and unlocked the stall door. He walked across the room and leaned up against the far wall under the window.

He placed his flesh hand on his forehead, and retracted it quickly. _Damn, my fever is getting worse then it was this morning, maybe I should have stayed in the dorm._ Ed let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head back up against the wall.

Ed began to stand up slowly when he heard the door to the washroom open, flowed by the sound of military boots.

The owner of the footsteps came into view shortly after Ed heard the door close again.

"Edward? What are you doing in here shouldn't you be in with the colonel?" Havoc asked glancing at the blond alchemist.

Ed helped balance his unsteady body by gripping the windowsill with his auto-mail hand, while he gripped his stomach with his left hand which still ached like hell.

"Well I was in with the colonel, but my stomach started hurting and here I am now" Ed replied clutching his stomach harder.

Jean noticed Ed wince in pain, as he swayed a bit more.

"You don't look to well to me, in fact you look a bit pail"

Havoc's eyes widened when he heard Ed cry out in pain as he let go of the windowsill and collapsed to the floor. He walked towards Ed as he grabbed his stomach with his right hand and cried out again.

Jean got down next to Ed, placing a resurging hand on his shoulder.

"Ed! Ed, you ok!?" Havoc shouted slightly shaking him on his left shoulder.

"Y-yeah…...I just have to lay down…… that's all" Ed winced again as he went into to a coughing fit.

The only thing Havoc could do was to take Ed back to Mustang's office and lay in on the couch for now.

"Well first things first Ed, let's take you back to the office" Jean said in a comforting voice as he carefully picked Ed up in his arms and walked out of the washroom and down the hallways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was pacing furiously in his office awaiting the return of the younger alchemist.

"Damn Fullmetal, first you show up late then you backtalk to me then you bolt out of my office" Roy said to no one particular as he continued to pace his office.

He stopped when he heard the doorknob turn, and the door creek open.

"Fullmetal! Where the hell have you been, do you know how long I have been-" Roy stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Havoc enter the room with Ed in his arms. Ed's fists tightly gripping Havoc's outfit.

As he got closer, Roy could hear Ed gasping and crying in pain as he buried in face deeper into Jean's chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Roy asked as Havoc placed Ed onto the couch.

"I came across him in the washroom, he said that he wasn't feeling well and when he fell to the ground holding his stomach I had to believe him".

Havoc looked from his superior down to the crying teenaged alchemist who was now gritting his teeth to refrain himself from screaming.

Roy sighed as he followed Havoc's gaze.

He glanced at Ed for a moment then reached out his hand to feel the alchemist's forehead.

"Well he does have a fever, so I can't say that's he's lying"

"So what should we do with him? I mean he can't just stay here all day"

Roy sighed again, "True, especially if he's in pain like this"

Both Roy and Jean were caught off guard when Ed body hit the back of the couch causing a loud thump. Jean looked back at Ed only to see that he was sweating and that he had begun to bite his lip to try and suppress the pain.

"We could take him to the infirmary" Havoc suggested turning back to his superior.

Roy nodded, "You're right, right now that's probable the best thing for him".

"I'm not going"

The two officers looked back only to see that Ed was sitting on the couch trying to regain his balance, and get the room back into focus.

"What are you talking about Edward, you can see as well as we can that you're in pain, so what else can we do?" Havoc snapped, pointing a finger at Ed.

Roy placed his hand on Jean's arm and brought it down, "There's no use Havoc, Fullmetal has made up his mind and if he doesn't want to go then he won't go".

Havoc and Ed's jaws dropped at what Roy said.

Roy slowly walked over to his desk and sat down, "Because it is a well known fact, that the famous Edward Elric is afraid of doctors and needles". Roy began to grin to himself, as Havoc broke out laughing.

"Shut Up! It's not funny" Ed snapped at Jean, who was now on the ground still laughing.

"Sorry kid………but it's just………..so funny, because…………now you're not just a………...shrimp……….but you're also a baby as well" Havoc said between breaths.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM UNDER A MICROSCOPE!!!!"

"Clam down Ed" Roy said in a low voice.

"No way! You're the one that started this in the first place!" Ed yelled back.

"That may be, but I'm not the one that's sick, now am I"

Ed snorted at Roy, then ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Jean stopped laughing and sat up, as soon as he heard the door slam shut.

Roy got up from his desk and ran after him, with Havoc close behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Which way do you think he went?" Havoc called from behind Roy.

"I don't know, but he couldn't have gotten that far, not in his condition"

"Colonel!"

Roy and Havoc stopped in their tracks at the sound Fury's voice coming from behind them.

"Fury what is it? In case you haven't noticed we're busy right now" Roy said getting ready to run again.

"But sir, it's Ed" Fury said grabbing Roy's sleeve.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ed came into full view, Roy made a run for it and was the first one to get to the fallen alchemist.

By the time Havoc and Fury had caught up, Roy already had Ed in his arms.

"How is he?" Jean asked, getting down on one knee next to Roy.

"Well, you tell me" Roy said coldly, pointing to the floor.

Jena followed his finger, and looked away instantly. He swallowed hard as he looked back at Roy.

"He's getting worse" Roy said, turning from Havoc back to the gasping and crying boy in his arms.

Roy looked down to where Ed had collapsed, looking at the amount of blood that he had thrown up.

He looked back at Ed, who was now covered in sweat and blood.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

**I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, they were all great by the way. Sorry if it took so long for this chapter but sometimes it's hard to find time between school and home, but I did it and I hope you enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed could tell, by the way his body had been positioned, he was laying down again.

_Am I back in the Colonel office, no I can't be, because it fells as though I'm moving_

Edward began to slowly opened his eyes, then he turned his head slowly, only to see the backs of two car seats in front of him. _I get it, I must have passed out again and they took advantage of me, and so now they must be taking me to the hospital._

Ed sat upright in the seat, then turned his attention back to the two officers in the front.

"And just where in the hell do you think you're taking me?" Ed snapped, glaring into the rearview mirror.

There was a slight chuckle from the passengers seat.

Havoc turned in his seat to face Ed. When he saw him, it caused him to laugh a bit more, "Common Ed, you collapsed in the hallway in a puddle of bloody vomit, you need someone to look at you and find out what's wrong with you".

As much as Ed hated to admit it, Havoc was making a lot of sense.

"Fine" Ed said sighing heavily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm board" Ed moaned, as he waived his bangs in front of his face.

"Fullmetal, you do realize that is the ninety-fifth time that you have said that since we been here, and just to fill you in, we've only been here for two hours" Roy said, talking another drink of his coffee.

Roy stopped drinking, and glanced down at the young alchemist sitting between him and his subordinate.

"Um…….Edward, is there a curtain reason why you are sitting upside down in the chair?"

Ed glanced up at Roy then looked over at Jean. _I guess that I've been sitting like this for so long that I no idea what I'm doing anymore._

Ed sighed, then put his hands on the ground and kicked off the back of the chair in order for him to get on the floor so that he could turn himself around. That's not how it happened.

Both Roy and Havoc went back to not paying any mind to Edward, therefore not realizing what he was doing.

By the time Ed got into a handstand pose it happened.

The pain started in what felt like his abdomen, it began to travel up his body. By the time it reached his head he felt his arms go limp, and he lost his balance.

The reaction caused him to topple over, and accidentally kick Havoc in the jaw with his auto-mail leg.

"Damn Fullmetal, what the hell do you think you were doing!?" Roy snapped rushing to Edwards' side.

Roy picked Ed up and into his arms and sat back down, as he began to slowly rub the blonds head.

When Ed had calmed down and was breathing normally again, Roy looked over at Havoc who was now gently rubbing his new bruise, which hurt like hell.

"You should get some ice for that, I can handle him on my own for now" Roy said looking down at the alchemist who was now asleep in his arms.

"Good idea, be back in a minuet" Havoc replied, getting up from his chair and disappearing around the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ed awoke he was in a room with white walls and a white ceiling.

"So you're awake"

Ed looked over to his right to see Roy sitting in the small chair in the next to the door, Jean was standing next to him holding an ice pack that he had gotten from on of the nurses on his bruised jaw.

Ed sat up, and slowly began glancing at all of the tools that were laying around the small room.

"What's the problem?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow, as he eyed the teenager who was glaring wide eyed around the room.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore" Ed said as he looked his superior in the eye.

The door opened and the same nurse that gave Jean the ice walked into the room.

"Edward Elric, you have been suffering from: dizziness, loss of breath, vomiting. Is that right?" she asked as she glanced at her clipboard.

Ed nodded slightly, he followed her everywhere she went making sure that she wouldn't try anything.

"Well I'm going to have to take a blood sample for the doctor, is that alright with you?" she asked, as she picked up the needle from the cabinet.

Ed wanted to say no and bolt out of the room, nothing came out but lucky for him Roy spoke up for him.

"It's fine, we do want to know what's wrong with him" Roy said getting up from his chair and sat down to the right of Ed.

The nurse smiled, and walked towards Ed and the colonel.

She went to reach for his right arm but Roy stopped her. "He would be more comfortable is he got it in his left arm" Roy said as he pointed to Ed's flesh arm.

"Well if you say so"

She turned her body to face Ed's left arm. She rolled up the sleeve and took the safety cap off of the needle.

_Damn it, one of these days I'm going to get you back for this Mustang_

Ed shifted his eyes from the nurse to Roy who was still sitting next to him.

He was too busy thinking of how he would get Roy back for what he is making him do, to notice that the nurse had already found the vain and was positioning the needle.

Before he could get his eyes back and focusing on the nurse again, she had already pushed the needle through his skin and into the blood vain.

Both of his legs jerked, and his eyes shut. He started grabbing blindly for something to hold onto to take his mind off of the needle in his arm.

Luckily he found something, since him was only thinking about the pain at the time he did really know what he grabbed but he did really care.

The only problem was that it just so happened that the thing he grabbed and was gripping harder by the minuet was Roy's arm.

Roy winced slightly as Ed's auto-mail began to slowly cut off the circulation in his arm.

"There we go, all done" she said cheerfully as she removed the needle from Ed's arm.

She walked over to the counter and gathered the clipboard and the blood sample. "I might be a few days before we get the results back, so I suggest that you take it easy for a while".

She smiled slightly at Ed then left the room.

"Well I guess that means that we can leave now, right?" Havoc asked grabbing hold of the doorknob and turning to face Roy and Ed who were still sitting on the bed.

"I guess it does, now Fullmetal if you don't mind can you let go of my arm before I have to see a doctor" Roy said trying to pry Ed hand off of his arm.

"Uh, w-what?"

Ed opened his eyes to see that the thing that he grabbed for comfort was the arm of his superior.

"Sorry" Ed said quietly as he released Roy's arm.

"Well then, shall we go" Roy sat getting up from the bed holding the wrist that Ed had been grabbing.

Ed nodded and followed the two men out of the room and down the hallways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back into town, no one had said a word and Ed began to get tired of it.

"Here we are" Roy said as he stopped the car in front of Central HQ.

"Thanks for the ride boss" Jean said getting out and going into the building to his dorm.

Roy turned around in his seat to face Ed who was still sitting in the back seat.

"Aren't you going back to the dorms Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he stared at the alchemist who was sitting there looking at the floor.

"Mustang, can I stay with you tonight?" Ed asked looking up from the floor into the eyes on his superior.

Roy didn't know what to say at first. The question came as such a surprise to him as it did to Ed.

A moment of silence went by, before either of them said a word.

Roy grinned, as he started the car again.

"Of course you can Fullmetal".


	3. Chapter 3: A Night At Roy's

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but thanks for being so patient with me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was about 9:30 that night when Roy had pulled into his driveway.

"We're here Fullmetal"

Roy got concerned when Ed didn't answer, so he glanced into the rearview mirror.

The blonde alchemist had fallen asleep, as he leaned against the car door.

Roy smiled to himself slightly before getting out of the car himself. Carefully he opened the car door being sure not to wake Edward.

When he had gathered the alchemist protectively in his arms, Ed stirred slightly in his arms before settling back down.

"It's a good thing that you're light Fullmetal" Roy said to himself looking down at the boy.

Roy fumbled a bit at the door as he tried to get his keys out of his pocket and unlock the door, all while trying not to drop the blonde still in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, he managed to get the door open and closed again without waking Ed.

Roy sat Ed down on the couch as he went to get the guest room ready for him.

Twenty minuets later, Ed was tucked into the guest bed.

Fifteen minuets later, Roy had gotten out of his military uniform, and got into his own bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed moved around in the bed one last time, before he groaned and opened one of his eyes.

"So Ed, did you sleep well?"

Ed literally jumped at the voice of his superior officer's voice coming from the door, and landed on the floor.

"Y-yeah, um….what happened last night and where am I?" Ed asked, as he turned is body upright.

"Well, last night you didn't want to go back to the dorms, so you asked if you could go with me."

"Oh y-yeah, that's right, now I remember" Ed said blushing the tinniest bit.

"So then, shall I take you back to the dorms?" Roy asked, as he finished putting the top part of his uniform on.

"Good point, I still have some paperwork to finish" Ed said, scratching the back of his head with his auto-mail hand, and laughed slightly.

"Damn Edward, that's my line" Roy said walking down the hallway.

Ed stopped laughing, grabbed his jacket then followed Roy out to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here" Roy said, as he once again pulled up in front of Central Command.

"Thanks again Colonel" Ed said almost to himself, as he opened the door.

Roy didn't answer.

He just let his arm hang from the car window and waved slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Edward, where were you last night? I didn't see you come in"

Ed looked up from the floor, and his eyes met Riza's.

"I wasn't feeling too good yesterday, so the Colonel and Lt. Havoc took me to the hospital and then -"

Ed didn't really want to tell her that he spent the night at Roy's, so he did what anyone in his situation would do.

He lied.

"I fell asleep in the car on the way back, and I guess that the Colonel didn't want to wake me so I slept in there".

"I see, well I hope that you're feeling better, and you do know that he is expecting your report on his desk by the end of the day right?"

Riza asked looking in Ed's dorm to see a pile of papers stack on his desk.

"Please, don't remind me, anyway I'll see if I can get it all done"

Ed groaned, as he waved Riza goodbye and disappeared behind his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't take this anymore, why in the hell wouldn't they at least prescribe some pain medication" Ed moaned, as he placed his head on his desk, while he wrapped his auto-mail arm around his stomach.

"Hey Ed, can I come in?" Havoc's voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah sure"

Jean slowly opened the door, only to see Ed slumped over on top of his desk.

"So I take it that you're not feeling better" Jean said plainly, placing his hand on his subordinates back.

"How did you ever come to that conclusion?"

Ed turned his head so that he was facing Havoc.

Jean gave him a stupid looking grin, "So how was you're night a Roy's?"

Ed jumped out of his seat.

"H-how did you know about that?" Ed shouted pointing a finger at Jean.

"Well in case you didn't notice I was in the car with you guys"

Ed dropped his hand, and exhaled loudly.

"Well just don't tell anyone ok"

"But I already told them"

"What!?" Ed shouted again.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding" Jean said laughing at Ed's sudden change of expression.

"Well anyway, I've got to get back to work, and it looks like you do too"

"Don't say that, according to Lt. Hawkeye I have to get it all done by the end of the day"

Havoc began laughing, as he left the room.

"Well I better get back to work" Ed sighed, as he sulked back over to his desk.


End file.
